Estelle's War
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: Estelle's mother made the ultimate sacrifice, trading her life for her daughter's. Now Estelle is left questioning whether or not she can return to Camelot. Once again she's lost control of her powers. A past flame, a demon who threatens what little Estelle has left, and angels and muses are just a few of the battles Estelle faces during her war.
1. Charmed Again Part 1

**Charmed Again Part 1**

I heard my aunt Piper's voice up in the attic. She was trying to bring back my mom. She was crying, she blamed Leo, I knew. But what she didn't know is that my mom had died the instant she landed, surely she had. I didn't feel her magic nor did I hear a heartbeat. Though I didn't know how to check that. I looked around my room. Several days had passed since Shax had attacked yet all of my belongings remained in suitcases. The bed remained made, the closet empty, and the desk untouched. I felt a cool breeze come in through the window. It was pitch black outside as it was past midnight.

"Estelle, what are you doing up?" it was Phoebe, she had come to check on me as she had done every other night since my mom had died.

"Couldn't sleep," I said softly. She sat next to me on my bed and put her arm around me. I didn't want her sitting next to me. I didn't want anyone sitting next to me. I just wanted my mom. She wasn't coming back. Piper had tried all the different ways and none worked. The way I had was gone. I had looked for my powder after returning back in time but it was gone. I had used it in an emergency but then time had been reset and it was gone. All of it, not even a speck was left.

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow is- tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The next morning I laced the back of my dress my hands shaking. I twisted my hair into a bun and put a hat on top of my head. The wire veil slightly covered my face. I arrived downstairs and Phoebe and grandfather were standing in the parlor. The stopped talking upon seeing me. They stared at me, seeming shocked. Phoebe stepped forward and her face fall. She pulled me into her arms again. Piper came down, wanting to just get it over with.

As the priestess spoke through the ceremony I tuned her out. Inside the coffin in front of me was were my mother lied. She would never move, never speak, or never perform magic again. I'd never feel her touch, her voice, or see the love in her eyes again. I'd never hug her again. I really would never see her again. She was gone... my mom was gone... because she was dead. I heard the priestess's voice and then I felt strong arms guide me to the front of church.

People shook hands with Phoebe, giving their condolences. The veil I wore somewhat shielded my eyes so I didn't have to look at people. Their gazes flickered to me but they all passed in a blur. I heard Phoebe ask how a couple of them knew my mother. One said they met her long ago, that they had a mutual friend, and another said she just knew her from around. Phoebe ended falling to the ground then a demon attacked when Cole showed up. I wanted to kill him. I wanted him destroyed. If it wasn't for him my mom would be alive. It wouldn't matter that I would be dead because she'd still be here.

Piper then yelled at him and Phoebe mentioned having to go after the innocent. What happened after they left the church I didn't really know. Grandfather sat with me in the church the most of the morning. He ended up driving me back to the Manor. I walked around the reception seeing new and old faces. There was Jack, an old boyfriend who gave me a small smile, Justin, Gil, her old manager from 415 Magazine, and some people from P3.

I ended up heading upstairs and glanced into my mother's room, it was empty, kept, no longer lived in. I sat in their, on her bed, her jacket was tossed over the bedpost but everything was in perfect condition. I ended up lying down and falling asleep, upon waking I heard my aunts' voices so I went up to the attic. Grams had shown up but my mother wasn't their. I sat in the loveseat waiting for her to appear but she didn't. Piper and Phoebe ended up leaving the attic frustrated after Grams refused to say anymore.

"How are you doing?" Grams asked in what seemed like a very distant voice, "Estelle, can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked how you were doing darling," she said.

"I- I don't know," I said really when I felt like vomiting. It wasn't like I had anything to eat though throughout the day. I had a few cheese cubes and pieces of slice meat but that was it.

"If you need to talk to anyone your aunts and here and you can call me or your Grandmother." She disappeared and I realized she never said I could speak to my mother. I felt like she was standing in the room. She wasn't though, she would never stand in this room again. I would never sit next to her on this loveseat again. I wanted her to hold me in her arms, just once more. I wanted to say goodbye. But I couldn't because not only was she gone but she had left me. I returned to my mom's room and stayed there for what seemed like days. I heard voices, there was anger that filled most of them and guilt. Eventually footsteps pounded up the stairs then the attic door burst open. I followed my aunts, they had left the attic earlier and I hadn't even noticed. A woman who looked very much like my aunts was being dragged in by them. Shax then showed up. I scrambled to my feet.

I saw my mother fly through the wall again. I saw her stop breathing. I felt her die. I felt like I was kicked in the stomach. It began harder to breath. I ran from the room stumbling down the stairs and the young woman brushed past me. Piper and Phoebe were yelling at her to come back. I looked at where my mom was thrown through the wall, it had been repaired but I'd never see it that way again. I ended up walking to my aunts whom were both standing in the parlor.

"Who was she?" I never did really see her face.

"Her name is Paige," Phoebe said, "She's our half- sister."

 _A/N: That's it for the first chapter of Estelle's War! The chapter of Changing Fate is up as well, so please check that out! The next chapter will be uploaded January 8th. Please review with your thoughts! Chapters will be uploaded every other week._


	2. Charmed Again Part 2

**Charmed Again Part 2**

I heard various comments made by my aunts and uncle Leo over the next two days. Paige was my mom and aunts' half sister. When Aunt Phoebe told me this I replied with no word, no sound. I knew this, had known it for months. She wasn't supposed to be a witch, she wasn't supposed to be involved with magic. She was supposed to be kept safe- away from the danger that magic really was. I said none of this to my aunts or uncle, or Paige. I had yet to even say a word to her- or many words to my other family members.

I listened to conversations about trying to convince Paige to accept her magic, to accept her place in the Power of Three. Phoebe piped in saying she needed to accept her place in the family too. I listened to them because I sat across from them in the living room. I sat holding a cup of tea. The tea would never grown cold, not as long as I held it. I kept it hot, careful to not let it boil and splatter everywhere, this would draw attention.

Instead I listed, I didn't drink my tea, I didn't cry, I didn't join in on these conversations that happened more and more often. I became invisible. I was talked to but I merely responded with a nod or a small smile. Occasionally I would respond with, "I was just thinking," or "Sorry, what did you say?" or, my most common two that were often interchanged, "I'm just tired, that's all. I'm not that hungry, I ate earlier."

So I sat a meal times sipping on water and eating a few bites of whatever was in front of me. I declined dessert, or extra servings. Not once was Prue brought up unless it involved magic. I hadn't heard them talk of how they missed her. They had to fight demons, protect innocents, and their newest younger sister. I understood this, just like I would have to do if Gwen had died. But it wasn't Gwen that died, it was my mom. The reasons the sisters couldn't mourn was because of the Elders. If they weren't working for them, if they didn't come beck and call, they could at least be able to step away. They could have that here, there were plenty other witches in the world.

Phoebe for a few nights after the funeral came to me before I was supposed to go to sleep. She'd ask how I was doing and I'd shrug, not really having or knowing an answer. She would pull me into her arms but I would push her away. She sometimes had a hurt look on her face but one of understanding as well. I didn't care, I didn't care I had hurt her. They didn't understand, they didn't even ask, they didn't dig deeper or try to talk about my mom casually. Well, there had been one attempt but I shut it down. I couldn't recall that moment, or how long ago it had been. The days seemed to blend together now.

I wasn't sure when it was I met Paige, they were headed to P3 or something. She gave me a warm smile and introduced herself.

"I don't know if you remember me but-"

"You were there when I was adopted," I said feeling like I was being kicked in the stomach. I then quickly turned away and went to my room curling into a ball on my bed letting tears fall onto me cheeks. Late that evening I felt someone sit on my bed.

"Estelle," it was Grams.

"How are you here?" I asked trying to rub away the stains the tears made on my cheeks.

"Your aunt Paige is meeting her birth mother for the first time," she said, "I thought I'd come down and see you." My stomach clenched again with guilt.

"What's the matter? And don't lie, nor you or your mother could ever lie."

"I knew, I knew who she was when I first met her. I found these news articles in Sams' cabin. I swore I wouldn't say anything. And now- if I had said something- maybe she- she wouldn't-" hiccups were dispersed through my soft sobs. Grams pulled me into a hug and even though I tried to pull away, to push her away from me she wouldn't allow it.

"Everything happens for a reason Estelle, I know it's hard to understand..." but I stopped listening. If I had introduced Paige properly to my mom and aunts things would be different. My mom would have gotten along well with Paige after time of distrust but that chance was taken away because of me. Perhaps that mess could have been avoided if I had acted differently. My mom would still be alive if it wasn't for me. She traded my life for hers and because of that she was gone and I was alone.

"Estelle, if you ever need anyone to talk to you have your aunts and you can always call me. We'll come. I promise I'll come or my daughter will come." I knew enough that famous Penny Halliwell didn't make promises often if at all. I said nothing. I wanted my mom, not them, my mom was who I wanted more than anything in the world.

"You will get through this, I promise," she said looking at my face, "Just light a few candles and chant that spell, doesn't matter that you aren't a witch. You're a Halliwell, witch powers or not, you're family. I have to go now, take care."

Looking back over that past two hours later that night, the conversation had been mainly one sided. I nearly let my emotions slip all out completely. I couldn't let that happen again, Grams may not blame me but I did. And what if my aunts did as well? Or Paige? Or- but I stopped myself from completing that thought. I wouldn't let them find out, it'd be my secret.

Piper had Paige over for dinner one night, a couple days after the cleanup of Shax. Paige asked me a few questions which were simple and easy to answer but it was too hard to talk.

 **Where are you from?** _Camelot, but I couldn't say so because I couldn't even think of going back._ Leo answered for me.

 **Are you a witch too?** _No, I'm a faery but I couldn't say that because that showed how different I was from them, how I was weaker than them._ Piper or Phoebe, didn't know which of them, had said I was a faery.

 **So, you fight demons?** _Yes, I fight demons- I fought demons. I was supposed to fight demons in Camelot to save my people but I couldn't even save my mom from Shax. He was powerful, another strong element like myself but I should have been stronger._ Phoebe piped in saying that I did and was very strong.

She asked about school, friends, boyfriends, and such. My answers were short and to the point. I eventually got up to leave, Piper stopped me saying I should eat more. I told her I had a big lunch- she couldn't argue because she was at P3 and Phoebe was out job hunting. Just as I passed where Paige was sitting, she turned to say that she was sorry about my mom. I nodded or something and went to my room deciding to never leave this Manor or room again. I would be left alone; to cry, to sleep, to do what I wanted which was nothing but miss my mom.

 _A/N: Thank you all for reading the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, please free to check out_ Changing Fates(Alternate Ending story) _, the second chapter as been uploaded as well. Charmed Always- K_


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

**Hell Hath No Fury**

Piper was on some demon vanquishing rampage. I helped with a demon here and there but it was too easy. I didn't get some weird rush like my aunt did. Like my mom would have. If I had died perhaps she'd be doing this too. But she'd never kill another demon again because she was dead. Paige was being pulled out of work a lot because of the demons. She would occasionally talk to me, ask me how I was doing but I didn't respond. I didn't respond to any of their questions or comments at all.

I heard them of course talking. Mainly it was Phoebe talking to Leo either about me or Piper. She was scared that Piper would end up getting herself killed. She was worried that I might end up closing up and stop responding what soever. Leo brought up that I was at least fighting demons, that I was using my magic. They'd know if I stopped, I'd get sick. They'd notice, but maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they'd be so focused on training Paige, dealing with the Source, and moving on I'd hide in the shadows.

I heard the sisters arguing one night at dinner, I think it was a Tuesday or Wednesday but I lost track. I lost track of the hours and days, how much time had passed since that day. Paige was arguing with Piper about something that I didn't care about- probably demon fighting. My mom's seat was empty, I feel as if I could picture her, hear her. The arguing silenced and all I heard was my mom.

"Estelle, you really need to eat. I know you won't get to eat as much back in Camelot but it's important you at least eat healthy," she said and I felt her grab my hand. I could see it, her smile, she was happy. I wrenched my hand away and left the table.

"I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go to bed," I said in a rush but no one seemed to notice. I slammed by door shut upon entering. I wanted to scream and cry and yell at my mom. Why, why was she doing this to me? Why was she dead? Why did she leave me? Why? Why? Why? Why wasn't she here? I wanted to yell at her. Instead I tore apart my room. Books and clothing scattered the floor. My mirror above my desk had been cracked, by what I didn't know. When my aunts came up to investigate they asked what had happened.

"Demon," I said softly as if it was obvious. When they left me, as I asked them to do, I fell to my knees tears streaming down my cheeks. It wasn't till later did I realize that it was only Phoebe who had checked on me, not Piper.

I cleaned my room throughout the night not bothering to sleep. I hadn't bothered to even try to sleep, my room looked as it did before with the exception of my mirror. I didn't bother showering or putting on new clothes. I figured out where I'd be spending my day. Something had happened to Piper, she had been scratched or something by some demon. I wouldn't be sticking around though and I left.

I arrived inside the Halliwell mausoleum. In front of me was my mother's placard. I couldn't breathe, I had only been here once, the day of the funeral. I hadn't been really here though but I was now. Was I really here? Could I ever be here now that my mom wasn't? I sat down in a corner in the shadows and waited. I waited for something to change. For my mom to come back. For someone to come save me because I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to.

"Why would you leave me?" I cried, "I don't understand. Why couldn't you have just let me go?" She didn't respond, no one did. It was completely silent. There was no noise, though I would occasionally mutter a question or a response to my mom like she had asked a question. I was just talking to myself, I was until I saw my mom. She was kneeling down in front of me. She clutched my hands within hers.

"Hey," she said.

"Mom," I cried wanting to hug her knowing I never could. I reached out anyway. I felt her hold me in her arms. I wanted to stay within her arms. I wanted her to be real. I wanted her to come home. I wanted- it didn't matter really. I'd never get what I wanted right now. I heard voices and my mom disappeared. I sank deeper into the shadows. Piper was yelling at my mom. She was angry, she was pissed. Paige stood and watched and Leo held Piper. She was in some new outfit and had markings on her skin. The demon, she must have become a demon. I ended up falling asleep in the cool building. I woke up covered with a blanket in my room. Two of my aunts sat next to me.

"So, I wasn't the only one at the mausoleum last night," Piper said as I sat up.

"Here," Phoebe said handing me a sand which. I chewed pieces slowly as they talked to me.

"We miss her too," Piper said, "How long were you there yesterday?" I shrugged not really knowing. I didn't really even know what day it was.

"I'm okay really. I'm just tired," I said, "It's just been hard but I'm okay." They didn't believe me but I made them.

"I've lost people before okay. I lost my sister, my best friend, my first love. George died. I'm upset but I'm okay. I'm going to be okay, I just need a little time."

Over the next week my aunts had me on a schedule. I was being watched a lot, most of the time. They made sure I ate and that I slept. I had to practice my magic everyday too. Then something changed, something happened that made everything worse. Something I wasn't prepared for.

 _A/N: That's it for this chapter. I didn't want to have Estelle get scratched because even though she's angry she's still trying to accept the fact that her mom is gone. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed reading! Please review! Charmed Always- K_


	4. Unreal Paths Part 1

**Unreal Paths Part 1**

I ran because my life depended on it. I ran because I couldn't fly because I chose not to. I ran because I wanted to. I told my aunts when they ever went to fight demons I went for a run and that's what I did. The sisters ran a lot, Paige couldn't orb that well and I chose not to fly. I got joy from flying and I didn't want that. I ran to breathe, to focus on nothing in particular. Sometimes I did though. Sometimes I imagined my mom beside me, sometimes I focused on a destination, sometimes I let myself believe a demon was chasing me. Today though I ran because I was avoiding my family. They wanted to stage an intervention. I was eating more but only because all that disappeared when I ran. I spent all my time running, from them, from demons, from my grief. I didn't want to grieve. I didn't want to face the fact that my mom was gone, that I would have to go back to Camelot, and that once again I'd have to regain control of my powers.

Today I ran along the beach, feeling the cool ocean mist against my skin. No one was out as it was too cold to go to the beach. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was headed which is why I slammed right into Leo. I quickly stood back up pulling my earbuds out of my ears and my hat off.

"What do you want?" I asked brushing sand off of me.

"Your aunts want to speak to you," Leo said, "They sent me to get you."

"Of course they did," I snapped, "You can go back and tell them I'm busy."

"You're busy running away."

"So what? My mom did. Why should I do any different."

"Your mom didn't run away."

"She did, she left me just like she left her sisters. Like she left her job as a Charmed One."

"Estelle, she-"

"Whatever," I snapped, "You said my aunts wanted to speak to me?" He held his hand out and we orbed to the Manor. The exposure to magic made me feel ill as I had stayed away from it for a while. I felt sick regardless though. I sat down as two of my aunts stood in front of me. Paige wasn't there, but I didn't know her that well, I hadn't really spoken to her at all since- well ever actually.

I listened to my aunts prattle on about my grief and about the danger I was putting myself in. I wasn't using my magic as much as they wanted. They thought I was getting better but they soon figured out I wasn't. Their lecture wasn't long though because demons attacked. These demons, whomever they were, didn't want to attack the Charmed Ones, not directly. They wanted to attack me therefore indirectly attacking my aunts. The worst part was that the demon appeared as people I knew, people I wanted to see. So I went with them.

* * *

"Who were they?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know but the real question is why didn't Estelle fight back? Why did she take their hands?"

"We should check the Book." Piper looked at Leo and he orbed to speak with the Elders. The demons were upper level, they were siblings. Twin brother and sister, they were a form of shapeshifter. They manipulated innocent magical beings into giving up their powers. They found them by their grief. By their pain. They called themselves the Spero Siblings.

"Spero is the word for hope in Latin," Leo said.

"Who do you think they shape shifted into?"

"Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"No, it'd be two people. People Estelle cared about. If it was just one, that would be Prue but there was someone else."

"So people from Camelot maybe," Piper said glancing down at the page. They tried scrying for the faery but had no luck. They then tried scrying and summoning the demons. Paige was needed though and she wasn't picking up at work. Piper was getting frustrated. Estelle was missing, she had been kidnapped but she hadn't. She had shimmered off hand in hand with the demons. Piper was her aunt, her 'substitute mom' now that Prue was gone. She had tried to keep a close eye on her but the first few weeks she had failed. She had stepped up with the help of Phoebe. They had made sure Estelle ate and practiced magic. Due to the fact that Phoebe didn't have a job she stayed home with Estelle, not like it mattered. Estelle didn't do much during the day except sit and stare at nothing. She made small talk but not much else that was until she started to go on morning runs. Those turned into afternoon and evening runs. She spent hours running everyday. She avoided the sisters, avoided the conversations, she avoided demons. She avoided everything.

Every time Phoebe or Piper tried to bring up Prue or Camelot Estelle would shut down. Or she would take off running. That's what had happened this morning. Phoebe had brought up returning to Camelot, to regaining her strength with her powers. Estelle said she had complete control of her powers resulting in the air becoming hot and stifling. That died out though as she stormed out of the Manor. Less than an hour later she was brought back to the manor.

They wanted to talk about her grief. They wanted to make sure she was attempting to move on. It obviously hadn't gone so well as the demons had interrupted. Estelle had gone with them though she most likely knew they were demons. Was she so blinded by her grief that she was believing delusions? Piper knew the danger of them, as she felt the ghost of Prue still. But she hadn't seen her sister, like her sister she expected Prue to already be at the kitchen table in the morning but she wasn't ever there. Leo talked a lot about Estelle dealing with her grief. He didn't talk to her about this of course, she wasn't a huge fan of Leo to begin with then after Prue's death she was hardly speaking to him. When she did her words were sharp and filled with spite. Finally one of the demons was located on the other side of San Francisco. The sisters contacted Paige, explaining the situation and left the Manor.

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading. Please leave your thoughts in a review!_


	5. Unreal Paths Part 2

**Unreal Paths Part 2**

"Come with us," she said holding out her hand.

"Return to Camelot," he said holding out a hand as well. I hadn't seen either of them in so long. It had been forever since I had spoken to them. I grabbed both of them and we disappeared. We arrived in a small village, more of a shopping center really. There were people buying and selling and trading items. People looked at my friends then at me as they passed and turned to look at who they were walking with to say something.

"What do you think?"

"That was some powerful magic," I said suddenly feeling light headed. I felt him steady me and suggested we go get something to eat. We soon entered a tavern and my friend ordered burgers and glasses of hot cider.

"How have you been?" she asked and I started to cry.

"I've missed you both so much," I said and he put his arms around me. She reached for my hand across the table and grabbed it giving it a squeeze.

"You don't have to miss us anymore, we're here."

"But Margaret I saw you die, as I saw you die William," I said before I realized it. A small voice in the back of my head told me to run, to get away, that these friends of mine were gone, and that these people were demons. But the rest of me screamed to stay, to talk with my friends, that they were here, truly really here.

"We've been separated for a long time my love," William said, "Demons, the war, kept us apart. It has been only now that we have found you." I was quiet for some time unsure of how to respond. A voice kept saying they weren't real but I silenced it believing that it was wrong.

"Here you three are, burgers, fries and cider," the waitress said setting down the food. I ate a whole meal for the first time in what seemed like months. I made small talk for roughly an hour as we ate. William talked of hunting and Margaret of being a seamstress. She spoke of years of beautiful dresses she made. Then they said they settled here a few years ago.

"Are you wed?" I asked and they laughed, genuinely laughed.

"My love I am to marry you," William said, "Margaret has a husband, she has had one for ages."

"We've been married for a few years not ages," Margaret sighed, "We stuck together to search for you." She then mentioned going to see her husband and got up and left. I walked with William around the small village receiving stares from people. We ended up going dancing but it felt strange. I had danced with him not long after our engagement was announced. This time was different. I didn't say this though as we left the dance hall. We soon arrived at his home, it was small but it had, as I heard my mom say about the Manor, character. I felt a pang in my stomach thinking about her. Then William picked me up and swung me around. He laughed and I found myself smiling as he held me in his arms. He placed me on the couch and looked down at me. I hurriedly sat up remembering one of the times I saw him again in Salem. The memory was distant and I had forgotten it but it came flooding back. I was wearing the red amulet around my neck, I had put it on this morning forgetting it's power. It didn't glow, this wasn't William. This wasn't real.

"You're not him," I said getting up planning to leave the house, the village.

"Of course I am," he said. I pulled the necklace around my neck, asking him why it didn't glow.

"Its magic has weakened, just like yours' has."

"My magic has not weakened."

"You looked like you were about to pass out when you got here. The magic that brought us here, wasn't powerful. It wasn't even ours, some wizard's. Magic isn't around us. This place has no magic."

"You appear to be William but you aren't him. I spoke with him not even a year ago. You aren't him."

"Of course I am my love, I gave up my magic as did Margaret. It was the safest way out of that war. Please listen, I am William. I am your love." He touched my cheek and I didn't flinch like I thought I would. His touch was gentle but then I felt a sharp pain.

"My love are you alright?" William asked as I opened my eyes hours later.

"You knocked me out," I said angry.

"You passed out, strong magic has arrived. It sent a shockwave through the village. That must be what you felt," he said glancing out the window.

"Magic shouldn't pain me," I said sitting up.

"Have you used magic often recently?" he asked.

"I use my magic because I have to, to stay alive. You would know this if you were actually William. And I have a feeling that the strong magic that arrived were my aunts. They are here to take me home and vanquish you."

"But if you really wanted to go home couldn't you have shimmered home?" he asked with a smile and 'Margaret' entered the house.

"They're here."

"Or is it you don't want to go home? Because your mommy left you? See, now you're an innocent, you're helpless." I transformed and pulled out my sword, ramming him through with it. The woman scream and lunged at me but I turned around and killed her too. The house went up in flames around me as I started to leave. My powers were strong but like before I didn't have the strength to control them anymore. I felt arms around me, they were my aunt Piper's.

"We were so worried," she said. Behind her were Phoebe and Paige. They held vanquishing potions and a spell. I lazily put my sword back in its sheath, so much so that Phoebe did most of it for me. I felt my wings disappear and the weight of my normal dress around me.

"Who were they Estelle?" Phoebe asked later that evening as we sat in the living room.

"Old friends from Camelot," I said, "A part of me knew they weren't real but it was hard to believe they weren't. I hadn't seen them in so long."

"When do you think you'll go back?" Piper asked. This question hadn't been uttered at all since my mom's death yet it hung in the air at every meal time, conversation, and after every demon vanquish.

"I don't know if I want to return anymore."


End file.
